Living a Lie
by rephiamluvers123
Summary: One-shot, might make it into more chapters if I feel like it. Midoriya is hiding who he truly is, but there's someone new that comes into his life that will show him how to not be afraid of the person he wants to be. Punk Midoriya and Bakugo


Chapter 1: Living a Lie

Midoriya had a big secret. Something that he didn't even really like talking about with his dad. Which is actually a big thing, because his father was his best friend.

In all honesty, his secret wasn't even that crazy, but when little midoriya was younger, he was ridiculed and called names. He was the victim of many bullies in his lifetime. Now, being in college, he thought he was going to change how he was. He would embrace himself as he has always wanted. It was at the tip of his fingertips. It was the first day of classes, in a completely new area. He did that on purpose, he wanted to make sure there was little to no chance that anyone would know him.

He slowly pulled out the ripped up black top that was bleached in random places and coated with red paint that looked like splattered blood. He put it on and checked himself in the mirror, he had bought these clothes online once in highschool and ended up never wearing it. Next was the red and black plaid skinny jeans. He slipped them on and again checked to see how he looked. The pants had multiple rips, the biggest ones over the knees, an his one and only tattoo on his thigh could barely be seen through the rips. He appreciated that it didn't flash it as he was afraid it would. There were chains around his belt loops and Midoriya couldn't help but smile as he looked himself over.

He ran to the bathroom and barely noticed the bright smile he had. He opened his drawer and found his black tongue piercing that had splattered red on it as well. After putting it in and playing with it a little until it felt more comfortable, he pulled out the makeup. He was about to out his first line of eyeliner when he stopped. The echoes of those who made fun of him began to make his head throb and body shake. Was this going to be any different? Would he finally be who he wanted, only to get horrendously beat up on the first day of school, and be labeled as the emo freak of the college.

It was these fear that fueled Midoriya and his every day attitude. The only music he listened to were dark melodies and screamo. His walls were littered with band posters. Half of his closet had clothes similar to what he was wearing, and his tattoo and tongue piercing were all inspired by this lifestyle. It was because of his past that he almost never went out like that.

With a shake of his body, and a deep sigh, he checked the time to see he was soon going to be late to school. He rushed back into his room and stripped off his clothes, opened the other side if his closet and took out a plain blue t-shirt, plain jeans, and his blue and black sneakers. With another sad sigh, he grabbed his backpack, keys, phone, and wallet and rushed out the door.

He knew he couldn't do it, was too scared. He only ever really was himself when listening to his music and posting on his blog. With headphones in his ear, he began to listen to Five Finger Death Punch, an American band that he loved. As he neared his college while taking the bus, he grew more disappointed in himself. This was supposed to be his first impression. This was the moment he would be a new person, make some actual friends.

As he walked on to campus, searching for his first class, he felt the metal hit his teeth and froze where he stood. He had totally forgotten he left the piercing in his tongue.

Suddenly stopping in that hallway was about to change his life forever, and he had no idea. He was suddenly pushed by a hard force and fell to the ground. "Owww!" He squeaked as his knee hit the ground hard. He turned to see the person who had ran into him also knocked back and was sitting on the floor. "Omygosh! I'm so sorry!"

He stood an reached his hand out for the other man, and Midoriya couldn't help the squeeze of his heart. The man in front of him was as beautiful as they come. His hair was blonde and spiked all over the place. He had a nose ring, an eyebrow piercing, and a labret piercing. He was wearing thick black eyeshadow, making his red eyes pop. He was wearing a torn up black long sleeve and dark green baggy pants that had chains all around them. He had on a green jacket that had the sleeves torn off and was filled with a diverse amount of pins and buttons.

This is exactly what Midoriya wished he looked like. "God fucking dammit can you not fucking stop in the middle of the walkway." Strangely, Midoriya recognized the voice.

"Yo, Bakugo, man, are you okay?"

Midoriya mind began to real. He knew this man. He met him at a concert over the summer of his last year of highschool. "Ka-chan?" Was all he could squeak out.

"The fuck?" Bakugo finally focused in on the green haired man before him. What he saw was something very unexpected.

Last summer, Bakugo was attending a concert of one of his favorite bands, One Ok Rock. At the time he went alone since most of his friends had been busy. There was a guy in front of him in line looking nervous. Of course, he couldn't help recognize how fucking hot he was. But, he was weirdly muttering to himself most of the time. "Oy!" He yelled and grabbed the shoulder of the guy and turned him to face him. "What the fuck are you muttering about?" Bakugo has always been pretty aggressive, and his face was very harsh, so he wasn't surprised when he saw the frightened look on the green haired man. "This your first concert?"

The other nodded. "Is this yours?"

"Ah hell nah, I've been going to their concerts since they've been out." He let go of the others shoulder and stuck out his hand. "I'm Bakugo Katsuki."

The other blushed and shook. His hand. "Midoriya Izuku."

After that, they hung out together at the concert and went out to eat afterwards. Bakugo had given the other man his phone number, but had yet to receive any messages. He had figured he wasn't ever going to be hearing back from him. The gorgeous man who looked more punk then anything, was now standing in front if him.

"Deku?"

He was in front of him looking absolutely fucking different. "What the fuck are you wearing?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

Midoriya jumped at the sudden question. Ka-chans friend, a red haired man was looking questioningly over at the exchange. Nervously he said, "I-uh-uhm. I need to go to class!" he turned and booked it in the other direction, leaving the gothic man on his but in he hallway.

Kirishima helped Bakugou up. "You know someone like that? He's a total fucking dweeb." Bakugou didn't say anything, totally wrapped up in his own thoughts, with so many questions about Deku and who the fuck he was. When he had met him, he was a total punk, just like himself, but now he sees him again looking like a total normie. What was up with that?

Now that he was seeing him, again, he was feeling a mixture of pissed off but also curious. Who was Izuku Midoriya really? Was he the punk that Katsuki met at the concert, or the total normi3 dweeb that he ran into today? And why didn't he ever text him?

Throughout the rest of the day,he couldn't get Deku off his mind. They had given each other nicknames literally minutes after chatting it up in line to the concert. Katsuki was embarrassed to admit that he thought it was too fucking cute. Everything about the green haired boy mad Katsuki involuntarily blush.

He had finished his classes around three and decided to head home. As he began to make his way to the bus stop, he popped in his headphones and blasted some heavy rock. He was going through social media, and looked up when he realized he made it to the bus stop. Upon looking up, he immediately zoned in on he curly green hair that was haunting his mind all day.

"Ay! Deku!" The other boy looked up from his phone and froze.

Midoriya had felt bad for running away, but couldn't do much about I after it had happened. But seeing him at his bus stop was he kind of unlucky that only Midoriya possessed. "Oh, Ka-chan.."

Katsuki sat next to Deku and shoved him with his own shoulder. "You've got some motherfucking explaining to do. Why the fuck are you dressed like that?"

Nervously, Midoriya twiddled his thumbs and bit down on his bottom lip. An act that Katsuki didn't know was going to drive him crazy. "I uh, I normally don't dress like that at school."

"You're in college now, who gives a fuck… you obviously like to dress like a punk, and you are a fucking punk, so just do it."

"That's easy for you to say, Ka-chan!" Midoriya huffed.

Katsuki rolled his eyes. He thought Deku looked like an angry puppy. But, rather then push it, he decided to ask what was really on his mind. "So why the fuck did you never text me after?"

Midoriya was silent for a moment, and thats when the bus turned the corner. "Uhm, I didn't think you wanted me to."

"Haaah?! Why would I give you my number if I didn't want you to text me?!" Midoriya flinched a little from the harsh words.

"I've… never really had friends before. I thought you were just trying to be nice."

Katsuki sighed and rolled his eyes. He fiddled with his phone for a minute and then shoved it in Midoriya's face. "Here…. Put your fucking number in." With a deep blush and nod, he did so. "Fuck dude, don't wear that ugly shit anymore. And you still haven't gotten any piercings. Didnt you say you wanted to?" All Midoriya did was shrug, which made Katsuki a little frustrated. "Fuck… you know what, I'm coming over. Let's throw all these dweeb clothes away, so you don't have to fucking wear them. Fact, let's fucking burn them!"

Katsuki was just as surprised as Midoriya by his words. And he was even more suprised as Midoriya nodded, and then they got on the bus together.

"So, which stop is yours?"

"It's like 15 minutes."

"Oh, alright. So, hows everything? I haven't seen you in a while. You from the area?"

"No, no. I moved far from home so… well so I could dress and act how I wanted but… well I just got to nervous today. Are you also a first year?"

He nodded. He unconciously played with the gage that was in his ear. Big enough to know it was a gage, but not some huge O. Midoriya thought it was cute, but blushed at the thought.

Midoriya did his best not to peak over at whatever Ka-chan was doing on his phone. Suddenly, Ka-chan pushed a earpiece into Midoriya's ear. Loud music blasted into his ear, and he smiled up at Ka-chan.

Midoriya had more then one secret that he was hiding, but he didn't think he'd ever be able to tell Ka-chan. Not ever.


End file.
